


霸道总裁爱上我

by micchi



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6905005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micchi/pseuds/micchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>倒霉的总裁爱上了残疾的退伍兵，我要写一个小言霸道总裁文！不要拦着我！</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky Barnes十分不自在地整理着身上的西装，这套西装有些年头了，肩周处略有些紧绷，总体还算合身，但剪裁、面料和做工绝对谈不上考究，是那种最寻常的成衣店制品。平时很少穿西装的Bucky正觉得浑身难受，伸手反复摆弄着那条深灰色的领带。他的上司Sam Wilson忍不住翻了一个白眼：“别弄了，Barnes，再弄下去你就要把那根领带扯断了，饶了那块可怜的布料吧！”

他们俩正在等Rogers大楼的电梯，Sam Wilson是VA的部门主管，Bucky才开始为Sam工作不久，今天两人是来参加一个Rogers集团主持的慈善活动策划案，如果方案成功，VA将会得到Rogers集团的很大一笔捐助。这活动让Sam兴奋不已，一路上都在和Bucky谈论前景，Bucky却十分不习惯这样的场面，一路垂头丧气地跟着Sam，恨不能拆了自己身上那套旧西装。被Rogers大厦各种身着昂贵西装的男女环绕，Bucky觉得更不自在了，他低头看了看自己左手上戴着的深色手套，Sam刚想说什么，电梯门开了，他拉着Bucky走了进去。Bucky低着头，不防一头撞上了从电梯里走出来的人，手里的资料包也掉到了地板上。他有些慌张地说了一声“抱歉”，低头捡从资料包里掉落出来的文件，对方却也蹲了下来：“是我不好，应该要注意的，你没事吧？”

Bucky先是注意到了对方那双手：非常大，指甲修得光滑平整，筋骨均匀结实，飞快地捡起了Bucky掉落的文件。Bucky抬起头看到对方的脸，立刻觉得自己像是被一辆雪佛兰萨尔瓦多迎面撞上了：对方有一头梳理得整整齐齐的金色短发，还有一双Bucky见过的蓝得最纯粹的眼睛，正一脸关切地看着Bucky。

“喔，啊，不，抱歉，是我不好。”Bucky有些结巴，他在心里咒骂自己没用，左手支撑身体有些吃力地站了起来。对方也跟着站了起来，顺手将手里的文件递给Bucky：“不，我的错。这是你的东西。”

“谢谢。”Bucky觉得自己的脸颊有点发烫，匆匆接过文件塞进公文包，三步两步进了电梯。电梯门关上的瞬间他抬起头，正看到那双蓝眼睛望着他，电梯门缓缓地在他们之间关上了。

门一关Sam就吹起了口哨，Bucky咳嗽了一声，夹紧了手里的公文包：“闭嘴。”

“我什么都没说。”Sam显然想用他一贯的嬉皮腔调蒙混过关，Bucky凶恶地瞪着他：“我都能听到你脑子里乱叫的声音了。”

“太冤枉我了！”Sam高举双手大笑，好在电梯已经到了他们的目的地，Bucky狠狠地瞪他一眼，抢先走出了电梯。他们今天要见的是Rogers集团的CEO，Steve Rogers，白手起家的年轻总裁，财富榜上的新晋红人。这位炙手可热的新人迄今为止极少在公共场合露面，甚至连狗仔队都拍不到他的任何照片。Sam反复强调能够和他本人直接会谈有多么幸运，Bucky觉得自己的耳朵都要长出老茧、只想快点结束这次会面，好脱下身上那套西装。Rogers先生的秘书、一位身材曼妙的红发女士将他们带到了总裁的私人会客室：“抱歉，Rogers先生马上到。”

Sam冲她眨了眨眼睛，一点也不掩饰调情的企图：“没问题，等多久都可以。”红发女人挑了挑眉毛，带上门出去了。Bucky翻了个大白眼，在桌子底下踹了他一脚：“可别搞砸了。”

“嘿，她想要我！”Sam自信满满地指着自己的脸，“没有女士能拒绝我这块美味多汁的巧克力。”

Bucky装模作样地做了一个呕吐的表情，转头开始打量这间私人会客室，很快就被墙上挂着的装饰吸引了：第75游骑兵团的装饰旗，旁边挂着一个相框，里面嵌着数十枚硬币，都是来自各个步兵营的纪念章，正中间则挂着紫心勋章和铜星勋章。

“吓到了？”Sam顺着他的目光看着那些装饰，Bucky点点头：“我没想到这个Steve Rogers也是当兵的。”

“你到底有没有做过基本的背景调查？”Sam气得想揍人，“不过也不能怪你，这家伙保密工作做得太好，要想挖他的资料得去人事那边才行。”Bucky同情地拍了拍Sam的肩膀：Sam上个月才和负责人事资料的Suzan分手，他才不敢回那个部门呢。门就在这时打开了，一个非常温和的声音响起：“抱歉，绅士们，让你们久等了。”

Bucky回过头，看到自己在电梯里迎面撞上的那个金发男人走进来，一边整理西装，一边向他们伸出了手：“幸会，我是Steve Rogers。”


	2. Chapter 2

一直到走出Rogers集团的大门，Bucky的脑袋还晕乎乎的。整个过程都是Sam和Steve在聊天，自我介绍之后Bucky几乎就没开过口，只是负责帮Sam整理项目资料，关键时递上文件给Steve。Steve听得非常认真，并不像他们见惯了的那种有钱人的态度，对细节问题尤其关注。Bucky经验不算太多，但他看得出来，Sam似乎对这位总裁的表现很满意。果然一走出大厦，Sam就扯开了领带，抓着Bucky的手高举向天空：“嘿，怎么样，等会儿要不要去喝一杯庆祝一下？”

“不是还没成功吗？”Bucky皱起眉毛盯着Sam，顺便扯掉了领带、还脱掉了西装外套，这才算是放松了下来。

“要是没戏，他那种人才不会和我们谈两个小时，”Sam狡猾地挤了挤眼睛，“你知道这家伙一分钟的身价是多少吗？”

说不定比自己的整栋公寓都值钱，Bucky想，摇摇头把手里的资料夹递给Sam：“今天还是算了，我想先回家。明天早上见？”

Sam有点担心地看着Bucky，一只手搭上了他的肩膀，小心地避开了手臂和肩膀的连接处：“你还好吗？Barnes？物理治疗有按时参加吗？”

“我没事，”Bucky勉强笑笑，拍了拍Sam的肩膀，“这事儿要是成功的话，我们以后是不是有的忙了？让我先放松一下。”

“没问题，”Sam似乎还是很担心，“有事的话给我打电话？”

“明天见。”Bucky抓着自己的西装夹克，快步走向了附近的地铁站。

回程无比漫长，Bucky站在地铁老旧的车厢里，看着外面黑乎乎的隧道，左肩一阵阵地疼起来。他一只手捂住了肩膀，不知道怎么想起了Rogers先生那双蓝眼睛以及他听Sam解释项目内容时眉宇间微微皱起的弧度。不得不说Rogers先生的长相非常对Bucky的胃口，Bucky十分可惜地撅了撅嘴巴，更加抑郁地想如果Rogers先生只是个普通的退伍军人说不定还有戏。他看着车窗里自己的倒影，伸手拨了拨乱七八糟的头发，无奈地摇了摇头。

Bucky的公寓在布鲁克林，房子是二战时留下来的，骨架结实，彩光优良。多亏Sam通过VA的关系帮他找到了这处租金管制的公寓，不然凭那点津贴和补助Bucky很难负担如今的房价。公寓很小，只有一间卧室，但Bucky把这里收拾得非常干净，事实上有点太过整洁了，搞得Sam和其他朋友每次来时都抱怨好像回到了基地营房。Bucky也只是笑笑，他在军营里混了大半辈子，早就习惯了那种生活方式，一时半会儿哪改得了。他把身上那身不合体的西装脱掉，换上当兵时穿的旧制服T恤和运动裤，打开冰箱找吃的。冰箱里除了昨天剩下的披萨之外什么都没有，Bucky揉揉脸，想着该去买点什么，手机不合时宜地响了起来。他好不容易从换下来的衣服堆里摸出了手机，上面只有一个陌生号码，Bucky困惑地按了接听：“你好？”

“嘿，Barnes先生，是我，Steve。”

“Steve？”Bucky迷茫地重复着这个名字，“谁？”

“Steve Rogers，”对方停顿了一下，听起来似乎有点紧张，完全不像Bucky早些时候听到的那样从容不迫，“很抱歉突然打电话给你，Wilson先生给了我你的号码。”

Bucky盯着冰箱里的冷披萨，好像那块皮萨上嵌着的腊肠会一片一片跳起来对自己开枪：“呃，没关系。有什么事吗？”他想不出为什么Steve Rogers需要直接联系自己，Sam才是项目主负责人。

“这可能有点唐突，”电话里Steve的声音似乎有点慌乱，但却竭力克制住了，“但我只是想……你能抽空和我吃个晚饭吗？”

Bucky正忙着把冷掉的披萨放进微波炉，他一只手打开微波炉门，另一只手把披萨放进去，电话尴尬地夹在肩膀和脸之间，只听到Steve说到“唐突”，电话就从他肩膀上滑下去、撞上了砖石地板，Bucky只听到了一声清脆的炸裂声，低头看那支倒霉的手机：屏幕已经摔得四分五裂了，他捡起手机试图开机，但不管他怎么按开机键，屏幕上一点反应都没有。Bucky揉了一把脸，电话摔下去的瞬间Steve似乎说了什么，可惜他没听清，不过他想Steve大概只是想要询问一些项目的细节，反正Sam应该会联系Steve，自己还是好好吃顿晚饭要紧。他随手把坏掉的手机扔到一边，拿出热好的披萨，让自己别去想Steve过分好看的眼睛，哼着歌晃进了沙发前坐下，享受这顿简单的晚餐。

Steve郁闷地看着突然被挂断的电话，转头问他的秘书Natasha：“我的邀约太失礼了吗？为什么他会挂断电话？”

Natasha同情地看着他：“还好你只是提出要吃晚饭。要是你告诉他因为在VA走廊上和他擦肩而过一见钟情、搞出这么个企划案来就是为了接近他，可怜的Barnes先生大概会去直接申请人身限制、送你上军事法庭。”

“你说过我该有个伴，”Steve涨红了脸，但却似乎并不为自己的作为感到羞愧，“Barnes先生看起来是个很好的人。再说这是个好项目，能帮到很多退伍老兵……”

“你就继续催眠自己吧。”Natasha翻了一个大大的白眼，看着努力再次拨号、却只得到了“您拨打的电话已关机”消息的Steve，露出了一个看好戏多于同情的微笑。


	3. Chapter 3

Sam凑过来找Bucky一起吃午餐，Bucky正忙着查手机讯息，想找款不那么贵得离谱的手机似乎并不太容易，他正在不同的机型之间犹豫，Sam已经趴到了他的隔间边：“嘿Barnes，我知道你并没在认真工作，快陪我出去买热狗。”

Bucky嫌恶地盯着Sam：“你除了热狗还有别的食谱吗？”

“用墨西哥肉卷过日子的人没资格说我。”两个人说说笑笑走出大楼，这栋办公楼近来一直在装修，隔壁的百老汇大街又不能停车，他们得走出挺远才能找到Sam常去的那个热狗摊。Bucky决定在路上随便买点什么，天气有些冷，他拉紧了夹克衫，刚拐上百老汇大街，就听到身后一阵不紧不慢的汽车鸣笛声。Bucky本能地回头，看到身后停着一辆宾利，他不认识那个司机，于是回头继续等红灯。绿灯亮了，Bucky似乎听到车门打开的声音、有人跳下了车，但并没有在意，正要走下马路时，忽然有人一把拉住了他的左手，用力太大，扯得Bucky皱起了眉毛，一脸不悦地转过头，却看到一身深色手工羊毛西装的Steve Rogers站在自己身后、一只手紧紧扯着自己的左手。Steve看起来还和初次见面那天一样火辣，金发梳理得很整齐，只有额前一绺头发散落了下来，却给他过分严肃的表情增添了一点性感的魅力。看到这样一张脸，Bucky怎么也发不出火来，只好忍住了左肩膀的疼痛和不适：“Rogers先生？”

Steve似乎意识到了自己的突兀，一脸愧疚地松开了Bucky的手：“抱歉，Barnes先生，我太粗鲁了吗？”

Bucky揉了揉左肩膀，低头看了看手上的手套，他不想提这件事情，于是摇了摇头：“不，你有什么事情吗？”

“我打不通你的电话。”Steve回答，和Bucky一样一脸莫名其妙的Sam也转了过来：“Rogers先生？是和项目有关吗？”

“不，不过很高兴再见到你，Wilson先生，”Steve客气地回答，“我的秘书Natasha会就项目联系你的。”

一听到那个红发秘书的名字Sam就乐开了花：“叫我Sam就好，看起来你找Bucky有事儿，那就回头见了！”

“回头见。”Steve对Sam露出了礼貌的微笑，Bucky暗暗在心里纳闷为什么陆军会放他退伍——他们应该让Steve去拍征兵广告，这样一张脸配上这样的笑容，全美国的少男少女大概会挤破头要参军。他还是不太明白Steve为什么要联系自己：“呃，Rogers先生，我正要去吃午饭，如果是项目的事儿，请你的秘书联系Sam就好了？”

“真巧，我也正要去吃午饭，不如就一起？”Steve一口气说完，又不好意思地看着Bucky，“当然，如果你不介意的话。”

Bucky一头雾水地看着他，耸了耸肩膀：“我是不介意……”午饭在哪里吃，对Bucky来说区别不大，只要Steve别带他去那种有钱人才会光顾、贵到夸张的馆子就好了。不过既然这事儿可能和项目有关，Bucky想这大概只是顿工作午餐。Steve看起来如释重负，殷勤地替Bucky打开了车门：“来吧，Barnes先生，我可不想耽误你太多的午休时间。”

Bucky觉得自己这辈子大概都没置身过如此古怪的场景，但他想起了Steve办公室里那些勋章和纪念章，觉得Steve和自己可能也不算是来自不同世界的人，毕竟他们都穿过那身制服。他上了车，在舒服的真皮座椅上蹭了蹭，Steve坐到了他旁边，倾身对司机说了句“麻烦带我们去我常去的地方”，又回头来对着Bucky笑。Bucky有点不自在地系上了安全带，想了想，还是忍不住开口问：“叫我Bucky就好，Barnes先生听起来像我爸爸。呃，Rogers先生，我并没有准备，资料都还在办公室……”

“那就叫我Steve。”Steve看起来也有点尴尬，“这不是……呃，总之，我们先去再说吧。”

Bucky也就不再开口了，转头看窗外的风景。这三十分钟的车程无比漫长，Bucky觉得自己好像回到了伊拉克、坐在悍马里看窗外一望无际的荒漠与稀疏的羊群。他忽然好奇Steve是不是也去过自己去过的那些地方，见识过自己见识过的那些事情。他转头打量Steve，对方正好也在看他，不妨Bucky突然转过头来，Steve忙移开视线，尴尬地转头望另一边，耳朵却微微红了起来。Steve皮肤很白，耳朵上的红晕在日光下看起来分外明显。Bucky莫名其妙地移开视线，目光落在Steve的西装长裤和皮鞋上：这样全手工的裤子和皮鞋，Bucky一点也不懂牌子什么的，只知道它们肯定价值不菲，真难想象这个人曾经穿着和自己一样的粗硬迷彩裤和笨重军靴。汽车在息壤的街道中走走停停，终于到达了目的地。Bucky目瞪口呆地盯着眼前装饰得五彩斑斓的热狗车，觉得自己遭到了取笑Sam的现世报：“呃，热狗？”

“这家的特别好吃，”Steve一脸诚恳地说，“好吃到我在阿富汗的时候每天都想来吃这家的热狗。”

考虑到热狗摊前长长的队伍，Bucky觉得Steve说得可能有点道理，也就跟着Steve排起了队：“所以，阿富汗？”

“两次，”Steve点了点头，“你呢？”

“四次伊拉克，两次阿富汗。”Bucky不太愿意提起自己那段经历，十年的战场奔波让他觉得自己已经老了，可他今年却还不到三十岁。左肩膀又隐隐发痛，Steve似乎察觉到了什么，轻轻揉了揉他的肩膀，力道用得恰到好处又很快送了开了手：“抱歉，我不是有意提起这些事情的。”

“这没什么。”Bucky苦笑，还好Steve和自己有过类似的经历，也许没那么丰富，但至少不会像一般人一样缠着他问东问西，“你杀过人吗？”“伊拉克到底什么样？”“被子弹打到痛不痛？”，他可没心思应付那些愚蠢的问题。Steve看起来更加愧疚了：“我好像老是搞砸……”他清了清嗓子，刚想再次邀请Bucky和自己共进晚餐，身后热狗摊的摊主已经热情地喊了起来：“嘿Steve，老规矩、双倍洋葱加芥末？”

“不、不要洋葱，”Steve叹了口气，掏出钱包准备付账，“对了，Jose，这是Bucky，Bucky，这是Jose。”

西裔小伙子对Bucky挤了挤眼睛：“你好啊Bucky，你肯定也是个老兵，我一眼就能看出来。你要什么味道？”

“加腌黄瓜和辣酱，”Bucky一眼就认出了Jose手腕上纹着的两个小小的“A”字纹身，“第八十二空降？”

Jose骄傲地笑了，递过了Bucky点的热狗：“以后常来，赌你绝对忘不掉。”

Bucky接过热狗咬了一口——确实是他这辈子吃过的最棒的热狗——转头看Steve，Steve正被芥末辣得大口喝着Jose递来的冷水，Bucky忽然意识到Steve特意带自己来这个热狗摊说不定别有深意。他压着心里那点小小的、他自己都不敢认真去想的期待，正要开口，一个深褐色头发的美丽女郎走到了Steve身边，亲热地挽上了他的手臂、在他脸上印了一个吻：“Steve，亲爱的，你在这儿干什么呢？不是说好了陪我去看婚纱吗？”

喔，Bucky又咬了一口热狗，多汁的热狗和甜脆腌黄瓜吃起来像是硬纸板：“多谢你的热狗，Rogers先生，我得走了。”说完不等Steve开口，Bucky就匆匆跑开、飞快地钻进了最近的地铁站。


	4. Chapter 4

Peggy正站在镜子前看着自己身上的婚纱，这是她今天穿上的第五套。Steve一脸尴尬地坐在沙发椅上看着小桌子上的香槟：薇拉王真该停止供应免费香槟，一向稳重端庄的Peggy居然都会喝醉、搞得自己在Bucky面前那么窘迫。Natasha坐在沙发另一端，和Peggy讨论着蕾丝的手工以及裙摆的质地，Steve听得云里雾里，索性摸出手机继续拨打Bucky的号码，不出意料地还是“您拨打的电话已经关机”。Steve沮丧地抹了一把脸，两位喝得飘飘然的女士一起转过头来盯着Steve，Peggy先开了口：“Steve，亲爱的，你怎么了？”

Steve还没来得及回答，Natasha已经开了口：“Steve有了心上人，是不是Steve？”

“Steve还活着，Steve能自己回答问题。”Steve没好气地说，Natasha反而被他逗乐了，Peggy想了想，撩起裙摆就贴着Steve坐了下来：“是刚才陪你买热狗的那位？对不起，我不知道你们是一起的……”不愧是Peggy，喝多了的情况下还记得Steve身边的人。被Natasha和Peggy这两位美女夹在中间，任何一位男士恐怕都会得意地飞上天，可Steve却悲愤地想着自己到底做了什么坏事、才会被困在这两位清醒时很可怕、喝醉了更加可怕的女士之间：“是的，Peggy，那本来应该是个约会。”

“Barnes知道那是个约会吗？”Natasha毫不客气地问，“你对他明确说要追求他了吗？”

“并没有，但我会说的，”Steve很坚决地说，又心虚地看了一眼手机，“只要他肯接电话……”

Peggy若有所思地盯着Steve，晃了晃手指，左手无名指上硕大的钻戒晃得Steve几乎张不开眼睛：“你干嘛不约他出来？我是说，正常的约会，别去中央公园买热狗，谁会把那个当真？”

“那里的热狗很好吃啊……”Steve小声咕哝，Peggy瞪着他，恨其不争地叹了口气：“Steve，你在谈恋爱这方面还是没开窍，对不对？”

“如果Steve能在你婚礼前追到Barnes，我就答应穿你选的伴娘裙！”Natasha戏谑地说，“如果追不到，就让他穿好了！”Steve当然知道Natasha有多恨Peggy选的那条松垮垮的、设计有点像睡衣的香槟色裙子。Peggy翻了个白眼：“我才不会让你们毁了我的婚礼，一切都要有品位、要优雅！”

“你下的赌注可真大。”Steve愤愤不平，想不到Natasha居然这样小看自己。Peggy瞪了一眼Natasha，又同情地对Steve说：“说真的，Steve，去约他吧。这儿没你什么事儿了，”她探身又亲了亲Steve的脸，“抱歉打扰了你的‘约会’。”

Steve苦笑着回亲了她柔软的脸颊：“好吧，我先走了，你们别喝太多——Natasha，想都别想，如果你酒驾我绝对不会保释你。”

返程的地铁拖了一点时间，Bucky回到办公室时已经迟到了十分钟，他不高兴地在自己的桌子边坐下来，Sam一脸狐疑地递给他一杯午后咖啡：“所以，Steve有什么事儿？”

“我不知道我们和Rogers先生已经是互叫名字的关系了。”Bucky干巴巴地说，又觉得自己这样太粗鲁了，不好意思地看了Sam一眼，“没什么，只是吃顿饭，其实什么也没聊成。”

“管他的，他高兴就好。这些有钱人的想法反正我们搞不懂，他肯给慈善项目掏钱就好啦。”Sam哼着歌走开，留下Bucky一个人气哼哼地对着自己的电脑屏幕。Bucky喝了一口Sam端来的咖啡，盯着黑屏的显示器上自己的脸，忽然觉得就那样跑开实在太失礼了，但他不想打扰Steve和那位女士：他们看起来可真相配不是吗？和Steve连工作午餐都算不上的会面太尴尬了，Bucky决定忘掉一切忙自己手头的工作。退伍军人事务部以繁琐的文书著称，Bucky把自己淹没在各种熟悉的不熟悉的表格和文件中间，不知不觉天色暗了下来，他抬头看了看办公室，除了Sam大家都已经下班了。他站起来揉了揉酸痛无比的肩膀，拇指按着左肩，试着晃动了一下手臂，随即发出了一小声哀鸣。Sam关切地抬头看着他：“你下次治疗是什么时候？”

“周五，”Bucky心虚地咕哝了一声，“我会去的，别像鸡妈妈一样看着我不放。”

Sam哼了一声：“你最好乖乖去报道、老老实实复健，你可不想惹我生气，对不对Barnes？”

Bucky感激地对Sam点点头：“你先走吧，忙完最后一份文件我也就回家了。”

“记得锁门！”Sam潇洒地迈出了办公室。等Bucky处理完最后一份文件并整理好办公室，天已经全黑了。他不紧不慢地走出了办公室大楼拐上百老汇大街，沉默地往地铁站走。角落里忽然有人叫他的名字：“Bucky？”

Bucky回头看街角，发现Steve居然又出现了：这次没有夸张的宾利车，Steve也换了一身便装，靠在一辆哈雷机车边。Bucky一眼就认出这辆全新的哈雷戴维森是特别定制的，不由得羡慕地多看了几眼。Steve毫不客气地塞给他一个头盔：“能上车吗？”

Bucky鬼使神差地问：“能让我开吗？”

Steve意外地看着他：“你有摩托车驾照？”

“有……”Bucky对着这台机车倾倒不已，立刻怀念起了自己第一次去伊拉克前不得不卖掉的那部他亲手保养了多年的爱车。看着仿佛变了一个人一般极力压抑着兴奋的Bucky，Steve实在没办法说不，他递出了手里的钥匙：“好吧，我的宝贝今天还是第一次上路。”

“我会温柔点的，”Bucky忘形欢呼了一声，又不好意思地接过了钥匙，“抱歉，真的可以吗？”

“没问题。”Steve想说如果能让你开心成这样，送给你也没问题，但他不想冒犯到Bucky，只是戴上了自己的头盔，站到机车边等着Bucky上车。Bucky顾不上太多，跃跃欲试地系好头盔、跳上了这台漂亮宝贝，转身问Steve：“你本来想去哪儿？”

“你想去哪儿都行，要不要先兜兜风？”Steve笑着建议，这建议正合Bucky的心，他感激地对Steve笑笑，回身发动了机车。Steve犹豫了一下，还是抱住了Bucky的腰，Bucky的身体很温暖，常年锻炼的身体非常结实，着手没有一丝赘肉，像条精心保养的上好马鞭般结实柔韧。Bucky的笑声从头盔下传来：“抓紧了Rogers，不会被你掰断的。”

Steve从善如流地搂紧了Bucky的腰，Bucky拐上百老汇大街、七转八转就上了桥，往布鲁克林的方向去。Steve还没来得及问他想去哪儿，豆大的雨点突兀地洒下来，砸到他们身上，打得头盔啪啪作响。Steve和Bucky瞬间被淋成了落汤鸡，地面开始打滑，Bucky不得不减速停车等这场莫名其妙的暴雨过去。他拐进了一家便利店门前的狭小空间，和Steve面面相觑、借着便利店的灯火打量彼此狼狈的样子。Bucky先笑出了声，Steve也笑了：“我觉得我真的好像被诅咒了。”

“我不知道你在说什么，不过看起来是的。”Bucky也不知道自己为什么笑，可看到Steve湿漉漉、一脸委屈的狼狈样子，还有被头盔压得乱七八糟的金发，他的心情不知不觉好了起来，完全忘记了那顿不愉快的午饭和两人之间的差距。雨越下越大，Steve看了看眼前的雨瀑：“我是不是该叫司机来？”

“不用，”Bucky叹了口气，“算你幸运，其实我家就在半条街之外，要去坐坐等雨停吗？”

Steve觉得自己刚才这一秒钟可能把这辈子的好运都用光了。


	5. Chapter 5

Bucky打开了门，Steve紧跟着他走进了这间小小的公寓。公寓里很暖和，Bucky打开了灯，指了指沙发：“你先把湿衣服脱掉，我去给你找条毛巾。”

Steve听话地开始脱衣服，先是外套和罩衫，上半身赤裸后Steve心虚地低头看看自己的上半身，早知道今天早上应该去健身的。Bucky却完全没注意他，从浴室拿出了一条很大很柔软的毛巾毯递给Steve。Steve实在不好意思在Bucky面前脱裤子，Bucky用一块毛巾擦着自己滴水的头发：“裤子也脱掉，我试试看能不能帮你烘干。”

Steve红着脸，脱得只剩下短裤，披着Bucky递给他的毛巾毯，Bucky则对着Steve脱下来的湿衣服发呆：“你的衣服好像都是羊毛什么的，要不要送去干洗？”

这个节骨眼上Steve才不在乎那些：“没关系，不用管，你也需要换衣服吧？”

Bucky打了个喷嚏，揉了揉鼻子：“抱歉，我先去换衣服，我会给你找点什么东西穿的。在这里等一下就好，口渴的话冰箱里有喝的。”

Steve乖乖地坐在沙发上等着Bucky换衣服，他并没有去想象Bucky换衣服的样子——他可没那么下流，但越是克制自己别去想太多，Steve的思路就越是忍不住要往那个方向跑：他想起了刚才骑车时搂着Bucky的手感，那温暖又结实的身体，手指仿佛还记得Bucky身体的温度。Steve脸红得要烧起来，站起来打开了冰箱，抓出一瓶冰水胡乱喝下去。Bucky已经换上了干爽的运动裤和厚实的套头衫，一面递给Steve一套自己的居家服：“你没事吧？脸怎么那么红？”

“我很好。”Steve差点被水呛到，接过Bucky递来的衣服，扯掉了身上的毛巾。Bucky仿佛这时才注意到了Steve的身体：这具身体漂亮极了，肌肉饱满、骨架均匀，差不多是Bucky见过的最好看的身体（他可是见识了很多的），Bucky一刹那间忘记了自己和Steve之间的差距，仿佛回到了就营房，吹了一声口哨：“游骑兵，哈？”

Steve匆匆套上了Bucky的罩衫和长裤，衣服有点紧绷，手脚也有点短，他看起来像是个发育得太快的青少年，红着脸坐在Bucky的旧沙发上：“最近有点懒……没怎么健身……”

Bucky摇了摇头：“别开玩笑了。”他打开冰箱给自己抓了一瓶冰啤酒，对着空荡荡的冰箱皱眉毛：雨看起来要下上一会儿，总不好让Steve空着肚子。Steve看着Bucky为难的样子：“怎么了？”

“啊，只是想该弄点什么吃。”

“你干吗不去休息一会儿，”Steve拉了拉不合身的袖子，“让我看看能做点什么。”

“你会做饭？”Bucky惊讶地张大了眼睛，Steve点点头：“做得不太好，但我尽量。”

Bucky为难地看着自己的冰箱，Steve从里面找出了鸡蛋，芝士片和冻肉，三十分钟以后他像是变魔术般地弄出了两盘食物。Bucky摆好了餐垫和餐具：“谢谢。”他不好意思地说，“以前我经常做，后来就……”

他没继续说下去，Steve也没问，只是把食物放到Bucky面前：“谢谢你让我来避雨。”

热气腾腾的肉和蛋配合着芝士片散发着美妙的香气，Bucky只吃了一口就竖起了大拇指：“你手艺不错，哪里学来的？”

“其实是在兵营的时候，”Steve斯文地吃着自己盘子里的食物，“在阿富汗时吃得不错，后来去了德州就不得不自己学了。”

“别提醒我那个鬼地方。”Bucky笑了，想起自己在本土待过的那些鸟不拉屎的基地和糟糕的伙食。他们都没吃晚饭，三两下就吃光了盘子里的食物。Steve看着Bucky吃得脸颊鼓鼓的样子，不由觉得非常骄傲：“第一次给你打电话我就想约你出来吃饭，虽然没成功，但今天好歹也算是一起吃了一顿饭了。”

“你约我吃饭？什么时候的事儿？”Bucky迷茫地看着Steve，这回轮到Steve惊讶了：“就是第一次见面那天，后来你的电话打不通，我还以为你不感兴趣……？”

“喔老天……”Bucky站起来摸索了一阵，最终从微波炉旁边的麦片盒里找到了自己四分五裂的手机，“那天我不小心把手机摔坏了，根本没听到你说了什么。”

“这么说你不是不感兴趣？”Steve兴奋了起来，几天以来的沮丧一扫而光，“那你愿意和我一起出去吃晚饭吗？”

Bucky谨慎地看着Steve：“为什么？”

Steve脸红了：“因为……我喜欢你……？”

这回轮到Bucky涨红了脸：“呃，我是说……为什么？”他看了看自己，又看了看Steve，“你根本不了解我。”

“Bucky……”Steve叹了口气，想要握住Bucky的手，但Bucky距离他很远，“你也不了解我，这并不重要，重要的是我想要去了解你。”

“好。”

“呃？”

“我说好，”Bucky抓了抓头发，“时间、地点？”

 

Steve不自在地摆弄着自己的领带，Natasha斜眼看着他：“一个约会而已，你需要这么激动吗？”

Steve没去回答她的问题：“为什么我们要在这间旅馆里见Stark？他到底在搞什么鬼？”

“他的试验出了个差错，我听说Potts小姐把他赶出了大楼。”Natasha低头整理起了手头的文件，“我知道你不喜欢Stark，不过这可是上亿元的生意，所以Steve，拜托你不要翻白眼——对就是这个表情，不要被Stark挑衅。”

天才亿万富翁Tony Stark蜗居在四季酒店，因为搞出事故、弄断了自己的一条腿，又不肯去医院，结果被自己的秘书关到了这间Stark集团旗下的总统套房里。因为行动不便，Tony只能在房间内部捣乱，Steve和Natasha一进房门就看到了那个几乎占据了整间套房的橡胶练习场，Tony百无聊赖地坐在圈外看着圈内的两个家伙练拳击。看到Steve和Natasha他的脸都亮了起来。Steve严肃地盯着他：“Potts小姐说你不肯在新合同上签字，一定要见到我本人才行，我来了，签字。”

“你也好啊Steve，”由于和Steve是多年的朋友，彼此都了解对方的脾气，Tony完全没有被Steve的直截了当冒犯到，“Natasha，你怎么知道我在想你？”

“我要是你就不会惹Steve，”Natasha意味深长地笑，“他急着要去约会，这是他今天需要做的最后一件事，你干嘛不乖乖在文件上签字？”

“我就是听说Steve要约会嘛！”Tony嘻嘻笑着接过Natasha递来的文件，“怎么样，我签字，你们告诉我详情，一个八卦换两亿五千万，不算太糟糕吧？”

“我不知道我那么值钱。”Steve哼了一声，不过他和Tony好歹也是多年的交情了，Steve还是关切地拍了拍Tony腿上厚厚的石膏，“要恢复多久？”

“最多三个月啦。好了，快告诉我，你到底在追谁？”Tony压根不在乎自己的腿，匆匆在文件上签了名，Natasha则指了指拳击练习场：“Steve，要不要下去玩一圈？”

Steve抬起了眉毛，Natasha只是笑：“还是你想陪Tony八卦？来吧，我们很久没‘练习’过了，说不定能帮你缓解缓解压力。”

Tony吹了一声口哨：“特别公演，谁给我点爆米花？”

Steve和Natasha畅快淋漓地打了好几圈，和Tony的协约也谈妥了，Steve觉得自己很久都没放松过了，当然身上的长裤和衬衣都毁得差不多了，他得在和Bucky见面之前回家换身衣服、洗个澡。Natasha看起来也没好太多，身上的衬衫一塌糊涂，长裤也全是褶皱，她和Steve并肩走出四季酒店，一面收拾自己凌乱的头发一面抱怨：“Steve，你对淑女下手也未免太狠了！”

“你是淑女吗？军士长？我怎么记得你战术格斗拿过全军第一来着？”Steve笑，替Natasha打开了大门，Natasha回头难得温柔地对他笑：“谢谢，现在感觉怎么样？”

“好多了。”Steve由衷地说，“谢谢你，Nat。”说着轻轻抱了抱Natasha的肩膀。

“Steve？”Bucky狐疑的声音在身后响起，Steve回头，惊讶地发现Bucky站在酒店大门外，手里拎着一个处方药袋。Steve低头看了看自己和身边的Natasha：两个人满身大汗、衣衫不整，在酒店门外拥抱，他脸上可能还有刚才和Natasha格斗时留下的口红印。

“不……呃，Bucky，不是那么回事……”Steve觉得自己真的已经把这辈子的好运都用光了，而现在宇宙正在猛烈地报复他。


	6. Chapter 6

“你最好的朋友Peggy小姐要结婚了，你陪他试婚纱、因为你是伴娘之一？”Bucky坐在餐桌对面一边看菜单，一边听Steve语无伦次地解释前两次的误会。

“是的，”Steve叹了口气，“还有昨天和Natasha，我们之前只是练习了格斗。”

“在四季酒店？”Bucky笑出了声，想着要不要告诉Steve所谓的“误会”只不过是Steve的想法——第一次见到Steve和那位漂亮的婚纱小姐确实让Bucky无措，但经历了那个暴雨的夜晚之后，Bucky开始觉得自己有些了解Steve了，这个连和自己多说几句话都会脸红的家伙，看起来实在不像是有脚踏几条船的本事。

“说来话长，简短的说法就是Tony Stark。”

“喔。”Bucky应了一声，即使他不混Steve的圈子，也在各种娱乐八卦和报道中听过Tony Stark的名字和他的各种荒谬故事，事情一旦涉及到Tony Stark，似乎离谱一点也并不奇怪了，“Steve，别那么紧张，我答应和你出来吃饭了不是吗？”Bucky放下菜单环顾四周，餐馆的环境不错，看起来并不低廉，但也不像是那种贵到离谱的地方。Bucky可不想在约会的时候还西装革履，那简直太折磨人了。Steve也只是穿着简单的夹克和长裤，听到Bucky说他并不介意，Steve松了一口气：“谢谢，我还在想如果解释不清楚的话该怎么办……”

Bucky两只手托着下巴，盯着Steve的眼睛：“Steve，你看起来是个好人，我相信你，好吗？再说了，”他放松了身体，舒适地枕回软软的靠椅上，“虽然我不是很了解你的秘书，但你看上去可不是她的菜，你搞不定她的。”

“谁都搞不定她。”Steve笑了，“怎么样，想好你要吃什么了吗？”

“老实说菜单上的字我认识不到一半，”Bucky举手投降，“我可不懂法语，你看着点，我一点也不挑食。”

“抱歉，下次我会想得周到点。”Steve歉意地说，Bucky则摇了摇头，“别再道歉了，下次我来决定地方就好。”

Steve回给Bucky一个微笑，那笑容让Bucky整个人都暖了起来。服务生来为他们倒水，Steve点了他觉得Bucky可能会喜欢的食物。等食物上桌的间隙，Steve轻轻咳嗽了一声：“我得承认我这方面经验不太多，这种时候我该说点什么？”

“我也……”Bucky不好意思地笑笑，“我十八岁就参军了，这十几年一直在部队里，过去六七年都在海外……部队里的人总是移动来移动去的，很难维持一段稳定的关系。”

“我也差不多，比你经验少一些。”Steve温柔地看着Bucky的眼睛，“我知道你可能不太愿意提起过去的事情，我会小心的。”

“也没那么糟糕，并没什么可怕的事儿，”Bucky无意识地摸了摸左肩膀，“你去过阿富汗，你应该知道的。我想游骑兵总比我们干得多。”

“我们名声在外嘛。”Steve关切地看着Bucky的肩膀，“昨天遇到你的时候你好像买了很多药，不要紧吗？”

“老毛病了，最后一次出的事儿。巡逻车中了埋伏被炸翻了，还好捡了一条命。”Bucky深吸了一口气，从他回来正式接受治疗开始，Sam就一直鼓励他要对人说这些事儿，那对他的恢复很有帮助。可除了心理治疗师，Bucky不知道还有谁能和他“分享”这些他深埋在心里的回忆。他所知道的伊拉克或是阿富汗并不只是一般人在新闻中见到的那样，而他所见识过的一切，也并不仅仅是光鲜的、英雄的。Steve的手指敲打着水杯，他安静倾听的态度让Bucky觉得很安心，他觉得自己的确可以信任Steve。Steve伸出手来轻轻握了握Bucky的手腕，拇指爱抚过那里温暖的皮肤又很快放开：“在我们结束一年的任务，回德国基地之前最后一次巡逻，遇上了一支塔利班的小队，人数是我们的三倍。”Steve轻声说，“我是连长，这支队伍不在我们的计划之内，我们也没有足够的重型武器压制火力，所以最好的战术方案应该是埋伏起来、不要正面交火。”

Bucky点点头，十年步兵出身，他当然知道Steve在说什么。

“可是太晚了，对方显然有备而来，我们被迫正面交火，一个排受了重击，排长死在了我怀里。”Steve轻声说，“他的血染了我一身，我们后来打退了敌人，但他永远回不来了。上士Jones，他的小女儿当时才两岁半。”

服务生端来了前菜，Steve不安地欠了欠身：“我是不是毁了这顿饭？”

“不，”Bucky深吸了一口气，“其实我很感谢你和我说这些，”他一口气喝了一大口水，像是下了很大的决心一般，“我的那辆悍马翻了车，所有人都死了，只有我活着，左手被压在车下、差不多丧失了全部功能。”他动了动左肩膀，“不过我们以后再说这些。说真的，Steve，我很需要谈谈发生过的那些事，只是不是现在。”他低头看着盘子里新鲜的鲑鱼色拉，“现在我们先好好吃顿饭，聊聊彼此，好吗？”

Steve看着Bucky，觉得自己的视线黏在Bucky身上无论如何也无法收回，“好，”他低头切割盘子里的食物，忽然不再觉得尴尬，“我非常乐意。”

食物很美味，Bucky觉得自己很久没吃过这样好吃的东西了，各种精心搭配的芝士，酱汁，肉类把他撑得饱饱的，等服务生端来甜点时Bucky不好意思地摸了摸肚子：“我是不是太粗鲁了？”

“在我面前？”Steve笑，“我曾经躲在厕所后面偷吃MRE呢。”

Bucky笑出了声：“我发现过好几次包装袋，想着到底是什么家伙、饿到什么程度才会干这种事。”

这下轮到Steve不好意思了，不过他很高兴能看到Bucky的笑脸，如果分享过去的经验能拉近他们的距离，Steve可一点都不介意说点丢脸的小事儿。他们愉快地吃完了晚饭，Steve特意选了距离Bucky家不太远的地方，一边可以步行送他回家。两个人沿着街道慢慢走向Bucky的街区，Bucky两只手插进长裤口袋，肩膀放松地低垂着，Steve则走在靠街道的外侧，两人肩膀几乎相贴，似乎都很满意这种恰到好处的亲密度。

“我到家了。”Bucky站在公寓楼门外，一只脚踩上楼梯，转身对Steve笑，“谢谢你请我吃饭，又送我回来。”

“别客气。”Steve微笑，“谢谢你答应我。”他的眼睛在路灯下闪闪发光，看起来满怀期待，Bucky忍不住伸手拉住了他的衣领，把他轻轻拉近，嘴唇几乎贴上Steve的：“还会有下次，对吗？”

Steve刚想回答，Bucky的嘴唇已经吻上了他的。

这个吻有点突兀，Steve显得有些慌乱、毫无准备，他瞪大了眼睛忍Bucky温暖的嘴唇覆盖着他的，过了几秒钟才反应过来，两只手轻轻搂住了Bucky的肩膀回应这个吻。这是Steve有过的最好的吻之一，Bucky似乎也并不熟练，但他很热情，嘴唇和舌头狂野地挑逗着Steve的，胸口紧贴着Steve，两个人的心跳声融合为一体，喘息交融，似乎再也分不开了。这个吻持续了很久，直到Bucky觉得双脚发软才后退，他站在台阶上，比Steve高，低头看着Steve，脸颊红红的，似乎不敢相信自己刚做了如此大胆的事情。

Steve的眼睛还闭着，似乎在回味这个亲吻，好一会儿才睁开眼睛，凑上去又轻轻碰了碰Bucky的嘴唇、脸颊：“明天晚上，好吗？”

“好。”Bucky喘息着说，“说不定明天晚上我会请你上去喝咖啡。”

“我会非常期待的。”Steve老老实实地说，他当然明白“喝咖啡”的涵义，脸都红透了。

Bucky又亲了亲Steve的额头：“那好吧，上尉，明天见。”

“好，中士，明天见。”

但Steve没离开，Bucky也没有上楼，他们又再一次接吻，五分钟，十分钟，二十分钟，他们像是被蜜糖蹭蹭包裹住了，再也感觉不到外界的一切，重要的只有彼此的嘴唇和温度。直到有人打开公寓的门Bucky才惊醒，喘息着推了Steve一下：“嘿，好了，说真的，明天见，我会给你打电话的。”

“好，”Steve的脸烫极了，他不好意思地向后退了退，免得自己太过失礼——他已经硬了好一会儿了，这么站着实在太过明显，“明天晚上七点。”

“七点。”Bucky笑着回答，强忍住别再去吻Steve、转身上了楼。


	7. Chapter 7

“你好像心情不错。”Sam狐疑地瞪着Bucky的脸，“在理疗中心遇到火辣护士了还是怎么着？”

“不关你事。”Bucky凶巴巴地说，却控制不住不断上扬的嘴角，“说真的，别把你的鼻子伸到我的生活里来，我会告诉你的，Sam，我发誓，现在让我一个人呆着。”

“是好事儿？”Sam一点都不掩饰声音里的关心和高兴，这让Bucky觉得很感激：“非常好，”他笑，“可能很久都没这么好过了。”

“那很好，”Sam奸笑着扔下手里的一箱文件，在Bucky的哀嚎声中得意洋洋，“那明天之前处理完这些文件也不成问题咯？”

Bucky对他愤怒地比出中指，但他的脸上还在笑，从昨晚到现在一想到Steve他的嘴巴就不受控制地翘起来。今天晚上他和Steve还有约会，他花了一整晚时间想该带Steve去什么地方。Bucky在这方面的经验实在不多，就算忽略他和Steve经济方面的差异，决定约会的场所也实在太困难了。Bucky上次认认真真地约会大概还是参军前，但那会儿他只是个高中生，长得帅气可爱，女孩子们都爱他，他甚至根本不用费心、动动嘴巴说点甜蜜亲热的话，女孩子们就把他捧上天。到了这把年纪，他可不觉得带Steve去吃奶昔是个好主意。想了半天，最终Bucky决定工作时间还是维持专业态度得好，于是他打开了Sam搬来的箱子开始将文件一份一份归类整理。一忙起来时间就过得飞快，当Bucky把最后一份文件整理好时已经过了下班时间，他看了一眼手表，骂了一句“操”，来不及和Sam打招呼就飞速跑出了办公室。Steve已经等在楼下了，他穿着简单的皮外套和牛仔裤，靠着那辆迷人的哈雷，两只手插在口袋里等Bucky。看到Bucky走出大门时他的眼睛一下子亮了起来，高兴地对Bucky挥手。

Bucky发誓他的心跳并没有在看到Steve时飞速加快，他也对Steve挥了挥手，小跑到Steve身边：“抱歉，今天有点忙，你等了很久了吗？”

“几分钟而已，”Steve把头盔递给Bucky，“来吧，我们要去哪儿？”

Bucky苦着脸，十分抱歉地接过头盔：“呃，我其实并没有想好要带你去哪儿。”

“幸好我有个备用计划。”Steve一点也不介意，“不过你得让我骑车了。”

“这本来就是你的车啊。”Bucky笑了，天啊，他心里想，这世界上怎么会有像Steve这么完美的家伙？

Steve上了车，Bucky戴好头盔在他身后坐下，犹豫了一下，伸出两只手搂紧了Steve的腰。Steve的身体非常结实，非常温暖，Bucky一下子就想起了第一次带Steve回家那次Steve在他面前局促不安地换衣服的样子。他咽了一口口水，脸颊贴着Steve的背：“我们要去哪儿？”

“一个我非常想去的地方。”Steve回答，一脚踩下了油门。Bucky紧搂着Steve，过了几分钟才注意到Steve拐上了桥，向布鲁克林的方向开。他有点疑惑，但越走周边的街景越熟悉，Bucky想开口，可风声太大，Steve又戴着头盔，大概根本听不到他的声音。直到摩托车在Bucky公寓前停下来，Bucky才有机会说出口：“真的吗？Steve？”

“真的啊，”Steve摘下头盔，Bucky好不容易才控制住了想要伸手整理他一团乱的金发的冲动，“来，转身去你家。”

Bucky摇摇头：“可我根本没准备……”

“别担心，”Steve像是变魔术一样打开了摩托车后的装备箱，从里面拎出两袋杂货，“走吧，士兵，我掩护好你了。”

“你真是不可思议……”Bucky瞪大了眼睛看着Steve，看着Steve一脸跃跃欲试的样子他笑出了声，“好吧，你可真狡猾，还想着你那杯‘咖啡’呢，是吧？”

“我……我不是……”Steve一下子红了脸，局促不安地看着Bucky，“我真的没那个打算，只是你冰箱里好像都没什么吃的，我想至少帮你买点什么……”

“别道歉啊，傻瓜，”Bucky忍不住笑出声，从Steve手里拿过了一袋杂物，顺便亲了亲他的脸，转身往大门走，“你想来我这儿喝‘咖啡’，我非常高兴，真的。”

Steve的脸火烫得要烧起来，虽然他事先确实没想到那一步，但也不愿意承认自己对Bucky的“咖啡”没有兴趣。他跟着Bucky进了公寓门，放下食物，一样一样分门别类熟练地摆进Bucky的冰箱，只留下了等会儿要用的食材。Bucky看着案板上摆着的新鲜肉类和有机蔬菜，还有Steve准备好的各式调料：“你打算做炖肉吗？”

“要帮忙吗？”Steve利落地把肉放到案板上开始料理，“以前我妈妈常做这个，希望我能还原出她的手艺来。”

Bucky把卷心菜和胡萝卜放到水池里，想起了自己的母亲，忍不住问：“嘿，Steve，要是……呃，算了。”

“嘿，你想让我猜到死吗？”Steve说，转身贴着Bucky，把土豆也放到了水池里，“你想问什么？”

“我本来想说要是我要请你感恩节时和我回家，会不会太突兀了。”Bucky感觉到了身侧Steve身体的热度，这让他有点紧张，手里的胡萝卜几乎掉下去。Steve侧头亲了他的脸颊一下：“一点也不，我很乐意。”他转身削土豆皮，又忙着腌制肉，Bucky看着他忙碌的样子，不知怎么就放松了下来，一直到所有的食材都下了锅，他都没忍住微笑。他和Steve两个，在暖和的小厨房里忙着做一顿带着“家”的味道的晚饭，偶尔彼此手肘相触或是分享一个亲吻，这让Bucky觉得他在战场上受过的苦都不算什么了。Steve做的炖肉好吃极了，配上新鲜的面包和蔬菜沙拉，Bucky觉得如果继续和Steve约会下去自己说不定会胖上几十磅。他小声抱怨，Steve站起来把盘子和餐具都收进水池：“没关系，每天早上我会拉你和我一起跑步的。”

Bucky没法拒绝Steve这话里隐含着的暗示：他想和Bucky一起度过每一个早晨。

“你太完美了，你一定不是真的……”Bucky嘀咕着，Steve大笑，转身和他一起窝到那张舒适的旧沙发上，“我向你发誓，我绝对是真的。”他把Bucky压进沙发里，动作强势却又十分温柔，随时关注Bucky的身体反应，似乎很怕Bucky会拒绝他。Bucky索性搂紧了Steve、把他拉进自己怀抱里：“有时候我真不知道是该亲你，还是该踢你一脚。”

“你可以先踢我，再亲我。”Steve笑着沉进Bucky结实温暖的胸口，亲上了他柔软的嘴唇。这个吻甚至比昨天晚上的更加美好，沙发很舒服，彼此的身体很暖和，Steve也比昨晚积极得多，似乎在一夜之间就神奇地成了一个接吻高手。Bucky在他唇间笑：“有人昨晚补习过了？”

“我想象了很多。”Steve老老实实地回答，脸颊可疑地变成一片粉红色。

Bucky觉得他们之间的进展有点太快了，但他不想放开Steve的身体，他觉得任性一点、跟着自己的感觉走也许不是什么坏事，毕竟他的直觉无数次救了他的命：“嘿，Steve……”Bucky的手不老实地钻进Steve的T恤衫，“我可能不太会做饭，但我挺会煮‘咖啡’的。”他边说边舔自己的嘴唇，特意加重了“咖啡”这个字眼，确保Steve能听懂他不算太色情的色情笑话。

“嗯。”Steve当然听懂了，他笑起来，轻轻咬了咬Bucky的嘴唇，下身紧贴着Bucky的——他很硬，可能从昨晚就硬到现在了，Bucky的话像是拨动了他脑子里的某颗按钮，Steve突然变得积极起来，不但开始狂野地咬吻Bucky的嘴唇，两只手也伸进了Bucky的皮带，在解开搭扣之前他好歹还记得问一声“可以吗”，Bucky则只是喘息着点头，一边抬起屁股好让Steve能扯掉自己的裤子，一边帮着Steve脱掉他身上那件多余的T恤衫。Steve半跪在沙发上，一只手支撑着平衡，另一只手则探进了Bucky的内裤，温暖的手掌包裹住了Bucky的阴茎，轻柔地上下拂动。其实Bucky也早就硬起来了，被Steve碰触的感觉太美妙，他觉得自己可能会就此射在内裤里。他呻吟着摇晃身体，想从Steve那儿得到更多、也想给予Steve些什么。Steve的嘴唇滑到Bucky脖子上，轻轻吸吮着那里柔软的皮肤，留下了一个又一个痕迹，当他试图解开Bucky身上的衬衫时，Bucky一下子清醒了过来：“嘿……等等……”

“怎么了？”Steve担心地看着Bucky，“你还好吗？”

“呃，”Bucky的嘴唇湿漉漉的，头发凌乱，这样子实在太让Steve分心了，他得咬紧嘴唇才能控制住自己别扑到Bucky身上去。Bucky摇摇头，举起了左手——他的左手一直戴着薄手套，Steve从未过问过，“这个，最好还是先让你看看。抱歉，我早该说出来的，只是……”他不安地摘掉了手套，Steve立刻明白了：手套下掩盖着的并不是人类的躯体，还是一只机械手。Bucky脱掉了衬衫，让自己最丑陋的一面展示在Steve面前：左臂整个移除，安装着一条看起来十分先进的义肢。

“还记得我说过的吗，最后一次巡逻？”Bucky苦笑，“被困太久，来不及解开止血带，救援部队赶来的时候已经出现了坏疽，最后只好整个截肢。大夫说就算没有组织坏死，神经功能也早就被破坏了，所以……抱歉，我是不是搞砸了？”Bucky不敢抬头看Steve的眼睛，他之所以迟迟不肯走出自己的怪圈，很大一部分也是为了这条手臂，他总觉得自己不再是过去的那个Bucky Barnes、更像是个什么古怪的、B级电影里才会出现的生化怪人。Steve会惊讶地叫出声、然后就此离开，再也不联系他吗？Bucky不会对此感到奇怪的，毕竟有人那么做过了。Steve很安静，过于安静了，Bucky担忧地抬头看他的眼睛，Steve的蓝眼睛里闪着Bucky无法理解的情绪，他想说什么，Steve伸出了手，一根手指按上Bucky的嘴唇，另一只手温柔地抚摸上肩膀下侧截肢的伤口处轻轻按摩：“现在还会疼吗？”他问，仿佛Bucky那条怪异的高科技仿生手臂不存在一样。

“不……不太……只是肩膀会酸……这东西分量不轻……”Bucky小声说，身体抖个不停，不知道为什么他明白，无论自己从Steve身上期待着什么，他的期望都已经实现了。

“别为了这个难过，Buck，”Steve低头亲吻他的伤疤，两条手臂温柔但坚定地搂着Bucky、不许他退后或逃离，“这是你的勋章，Bucky，因为你的牺牲，我们其他人才能享受平安和自由，永远别为了这个道歉，士兵，”他亲吻Bucky的脸颊，“看到这个只会让我更佩服你、更尊敬你。”

Bucky愣了好几秒种，然后伸出手来捧住了Steve的脸，把他拉进了一个狂野的吻。没有了手套的掩饰，生化手臂发出了微小的机械声，搂着Steve的力道也有些太大了，但对Steve来说，Bucky的吻和拥抱是完美的，他只想投入更多的热情，好让Bucky真正明白自己是如此地渴望他，缺少一条手臂根本算不上什么。他的手掌再次包裹住了Bucky的阴茎：“我能继续‘喝咖啡’了吗？”

Bucky大笑出声，两条腿夹紧了Steve的腰：“当然，快点！”

Steve继续亲Bucky的脖子和锁骨，就在他向更进一步向下朝Bucky诱人的胸腹进军时，听到了自己肚子里发出的响亮的声音。Steve觉得十分丢脸，正想厚着脸皮装作这件事没发生，刺痛却在那瞬间蔓延开来。他皱起了眉毛，冷汗渗出额头，Bucky关切地抓住了他的肩膀：“Steve……？你还好吗？”

Steve痛得眼前发黑，跌下沙发前他的最后一个念头是：该死的Natasha和她练习烹饪手艺的成果！

你们以为总裁倒霉史已经结束了，你们真是太甜了。

 

Steve睁开眼睛，听到Bucky低低的声音从厨房里传来。他发现自己躺在Bucky的床上，身上盖着暖和的毯子，闻起来像是Bucky的味道。Steve揉了一把脸，试着想坐起来，他觉得身上很潮湿，大概流了很多汗，可能把Bucky的床搞得一塌糊涂——除了约会之外又一样被他搞砸的东西，Steve只希望Bucky别太讨厌他。他想要下床，Bucky就在这时走进来，手上戴着滑稽的微波炉手套，端着一碗热气腾腾的东西。

“嘿，你最好还是再躺会儿，急性食物中毒可不是什么好玩的事儿。”Bucky皱着眉毛走过来放下手里的碗，摆出“你再不躺回去我就揍你”的表情严肃地看着Steve。Steve苦笑，听话地爬回床上：“抱歉，我搞砸了。”

“别说蠢话了，”Bucky好脾气地笑笑，把碗递给Steve，“嘿，我按我妈妈的配方弄的，估计不会弄死你。”

“谢谢。”Steve感激地接过碗，没想到Bucky还愿意照顾他。汤看起来非常清淡，闻起来是鸡汤的味道，除了鸡汤之外似乎还有一些小面团。他喝一小口，汤还很热，热乎乎地一路滑进肚子里，让他被Natasha的试验品肆虐过的胃觉得好多了。Bucky欣慰地看着Steve：“还好，你看起来好多了。”

“抱歉，”Steve忍不住再次道歉，“下次Natasha要是再让我试吃，你要提醒我一定坚决拒绝。”

“我可不知道，”Bucky轻笑，“拒绝你的秘书和食物中毒，哪个更可怕？”

Steve假装认真地想了想：“……Natasha，一定是Natasha。”

Bucky笑出了声，爬上了床挨着Steve躺下：“你要不要再睡一会儿？”

Steve这才想起看了看时间，已经是半夜三点了，时间有点尴尬，他不知道自己是该捡起破碎的颜面回家，还是在Bucky这里过夜。他当然想留下来过夜，可是经历过之前的不愉快插曲，他不太确定Bucky还想要自己留下来，不过Steve还是老实地问出了口：“我能留下来过夜吗？”

“当然，为什么不？”Bucky奇怪地看着Steve，好一会儿才恍然大悟，“老天，Steve，忘了今晚的事儿吧，这不算什么，真的，我曾经碰过战友的肠子，你只是呕吐而已，我不会吓跑的。”

“别再提了……”Steve双手捂住脸，Bucky把他吃完的空碗拿走放到另一边床头柜上：“嘿，别不好意思，至少你坚持到了浴室，没吐到我的沙发上不是吗？”

Steve转身搂住Bucky，把滚烫的脸埋进他脖子：“Bucky……拜托……”

Bucky笑嘻嘻地搂住了Steve：“好啦，不说了。大家伙，睡一会儿吧，你早上要不要早起？”

“嗯……”Steve还搂着Bucky不放，让他欣慰的是Bucky蹭掉了衣服也钻进了毯子里，两个人额头相贴，亲昵地挨着彼此，毯子里一下就暖和起来了。

“Bucky……”

“嗯？”Bucky的声音听起来已经有了一点倦意，Steve觉得非常抱歉，又把Bucky搂紧了一些：“抱歉我搞砸了，下次再来喝咖啡好吗？”

Bucky笑了笑，探身亲了Steve的额头和鼻子：“晚安Steve。”

“晚安，Bucky……”

第二天Steve早早起床煎了土司，还花了几分钟研究Bucky料理台上那架咖啡机。等Bucky打着哈欠走出卧室时桌子上已经摆好了热气腾腾的咖啡，煎蛋和堆成山的培根。

Bucky揉了揉眼睛，在喝咖啡之前先亲了Steve一下：“你简直好得不像是真的。”

“得努力挽回我的面子啊。”Steve笑，把煎锅里煎得恰到好处的香脆培根递给Bucky，Bucky就着他的手叼走了一整根培根，含糊不清地说：“晚上给我打电话？”

“好，”Steve一脸诚挚地看着Bucky的脸，“我一定会给你打电话的。”

Bucky不知道为什么红了脸，低下头喝热气腾腾的咖啡。Steve的手机响了，他放下锅子，冲Bucky歉意地笑笑，接起了电话。Bucky只顾着欣赏Steve衬衫下的肩膀线条，完全没关注Steve在说些什么，直到Steve放下手机，走到Bucky身边亲了他的脸：“抱歉，我得走了，晚上见？”

“晚上见。”Bucky抬起头拉过Steve的衬衫又亲了他一下，Steve笑出了声，他们就这样黏糊糊地你一下我一下地交换亲吻，直到Steve不得不离开。

这一整天Bucky心情都很好，好得Sam甚至威胁他要是再露出那种“恋爱中的傻瓜”专属的笑容就要揍他，Bucky才不理会，下班时间一到他就飞身跑出了办公室，Steve已经等在楼下了，看起来他也是一下班就立刻过来，身上还穿着过于醒目的三件套西装。Bucky低头看看自己身上的休闲衬衫，摇了摇头：“你不会要带我去什么华丽的地方吧？”

“不，”Steve摇头，“我们要去吃点简单的东西，然后去看电影。”

“真的假的？”Bucky笑嘻嘻地紧挨着Steve走，Steve没开车，也没骑摩托，两个人并肩走向地铁站，手指黏在一起，显得非常地亲热。

“我已经买好票了，”Steve胸有成竹地回答，“你肯定会喜欢的。”

Steve选的影院距离Bucky家不太远，电影院从四十年代经营到现在很有些年头了，放映的也都是几年前的电影。Steve选了一部动画片，Bucky从进场到坐下一直在笑，Steve说得对，他真的喜欢，和Steve在一起，哪怕眼前只是一片白布他也会喜欢。影院寥寥无人，Steve枕着Bucky的肩膀和他分享一大桶奶油味十足的爆米花，偶尔抬头和Bucky交换几个亲吻，电影结束，流浪的小鹿王子终于找到了回家的路，Bucky看得目不转睛，Steve看了看屏幕上的动画小鹿那双大到夸张的眼睛，又看了看Bucky的脸，忍不住笑着亲他的眼睛：“Bucky……”

“嗯？”Bucky把最后一点爆米花倒进嘴里，似乎对自己看动画片入迷的事儿有点不太好意思，“干嘛？”

“没什么，就想叫叫你。”Steve温柔地说。放映厅的灯亮了，Steve站起来拍拍皱巴巴的西装，风衣搭在左手，右手伸出来拉住了Bucky的：“走吧。”

“走吧。”Bucky笑，和Steve并肩走出了电影院。快晚上九点了，路上依旧很热闹，他们沿着老街慢慢走，没几分钟就到了Bucky楼下。两个人谁也没出声，默契地一起走上楼梯、进了电梯，Bucky安静地打开家门时Steve就站在他身后，两个人的身体紧贴着，Steve低头，温暖的呼吸拂过Bucky的脖子，让Bucky浑身发痒，忍不住笑，推开门就把Steve拉进来按在门上，吻上了Steve的嘴唇。他们一路纠缠，好不容易才进了Bucky的卧室，Bucky已经换了新床具，暖色调的织物看起来非常舒服，Steve一眼就看到了枕头边摆着的润滑剂和避孕套，他一脸了然地看着Bucky的脸，Bucky脸红得像要烧起来：“以防万一……”

Steve也有点不好意思，尴尬地咳嗽了一声：“嘿，没关系，很高兴你准备好了……”他实在说不下去了，干脆脱掉了自己的衣服，从外套到衬衫再到长裤，很快就脱得只剩下一条内裤了。Bucky也脱了自己的衣服，扯掉上衣时他犹豫了一下，最终还是干脆地脱掉、露出那条异质的手臂，反正Steve又不是没看到过。他向后舒舒服服地靠着自己的枕头，两条腿微微分开，盯着Steve的嘴唇微笑：“嘿，大块头，你不是说你想象过了吗？告诉我，在你的想象里，你都打算对我做些什么？”


	8. Chapter 8

Steve有过很多关于Bucky的狂野幻想，他并不是圣人，有血有肉有欲望，而且面对Bucky时似乎并不能很好地控制住自己。他伸手抓住了Bucky的脚踝，把他从床头拖向自己，整个人压了上去。Bucky被他撞得哽咽了一声——兴奋远大于不适——“轻点，小老虎，我又不会逃跑。”

“那可说不定。”Steve心有余悸地想着过去种种，低头咬了一口Bucky的右侧肩膀。Bucky的皮肤很温暖，很柔韧，当Steve亲吻自己留下的牙印时他发出了轻柔的呻吟声，呼吸慢慢变得急促，左边的机械手臂嗡嗡响动，似乎迫不及待想要展示主人的兴奋状态。Bucky半抬起上身想要亲吻Steve，Steve却用一只手温柔、不容拒绝地将他的身体按回去，还给了他一个警告的眼神：“别动。”

Bucky喘息得更加剧烈，看来Steve在床上会相当主动，那很好，Bucky喜欢他的床伴“野”一点：“怎么，长官，你想对我发号施令吗？”他刻意用自己最暧昧、最挑衅的语音问，边伸出舌头舔舐自己被Steve吸吮的红肿的嘴唇。

“对，士兵，所以乖乖听话，不然的话……”Steve的眼神变得深沉，声音也低哑了许多，低头亲吻Bucky的喉咙，手指在Bucky的手腕上移动，确认自己拥有完全的主导和控制。

“不然的话？”Barnes中士从来就不是一个乖乖听话的好士兵，他的两只手都高举着，被Steve牢牢按住，两条腿却还自由着，灵活地勾住了Steve的腰，腹背用力将Steve掀翻，骑到了他身上，低头撑住了Steve结实的胸口：“你要打我屁股吗？上尉？”

 

Steve瞪大了眼睛，瞳孔几乎填满了整个眼珠，Bucky在那片深邃的黑色中看到了自己的倒影，他的身体因为极度的兴奋而微微颤抖，紧张地等着Steve的下一个动作。Steve微笑，一只手抓紧了Bucky的腰，将他牢牢地按在自己胯部，另一只手伸出去抓住了枕头边的润滑剂：“这可是你自己找的，中士。”他在自己手掌中心倒满了润滑剂，草草涂满自己早已勃起挺立的阴茎，两只手抓住Bucky的屁股往下按。Bucky已经不记得自己有多久没有进行过这样粗暴的性爱了，他感觉到Steve强大的、不容自己抗拒的力量，但同时也感觉到了Steve的紧张——Steve小心翼翼地控制着自己，眼睛和自己对视，似乎在观察他的表情，随时准备因为怕弄疼弄伤他而停下。Bucky的觉得心里很暖，下面很疼，这是当然的，他们甚至没做润滑，Steve又很大，但Steve的动作很温柔，一点一点将Bucky往自己被润滑剂弄得湿漉漉的阴茎上按，察觉到Bucky身体紧绷得太厉害时就会退出一点，好让Bucky能慢慢适应自己的尺寸。就这样进进退退折腾了一会儿，Steve大概进去了一小半，感觉到Bucky的肌肉紧紧地夹着他的阴茎，他的额头渗出了汗水，呼吸越来越急促，胸口在Bucky手掌下起伏：“你还好吗？”

“你要是能都进去，说不定会更好。”到了这个地步Bucky嘴上还是不肯认输，一边舔嘴唇一边放松自己，这大概是他记忆中最狂野、最爽的性爱，而他们甚至还没正式开始呢。Steve笑着摇摇头：“你就是管不住自己，是吧？”一边说一边在Bucky屁股上抽了一巴掌。Bucky缩紧了屁股，夹得Steve十分舒服，他挺腰又往里顶了顶，这下整个阴茎几乎都进入了Bucky，Bucky被他操得不停地喘气，腰软得几乎支撑不住自己的身体，慢慢地弯下来贴上了Steve的胸口：“动一动啊……Steve……”

Steve叹了口气，他本来幻想了一个充满柔情的第一次，看来Bucky一点也不想买他的帐。他搂紧了Bucky轻轻翻身，就着结合的姿势将Bucky压到自己身下，两只手捧着Bucky的脸，低头亲了亲：“别动，中士。”

知道自己马上就要得到想要的，Bucky这回格外听话，举起手松松地搭上Steve的肩膀，下面却夹紧了Steve不放：“是的，长官。”

Steve堵住了Bucky那张不听话的嘴巴，猛地开始了律动。Bucky被顶得哽住了，不由自主地搂紧了Steve结实的肩膀，整个身体被推得不停向前撞。他无可避免地感受到了来自下面的胀痛，但适度的疼痛只会让这场性爱更加美好：Steve把他填得非常满，两个人的身体紧密结合，Steve用一种恰到好处的节奏不停地将他撞开、顶入、再抽出，然后继续填满他充满渴望的身体。Bucky咬住了Steve的肩膀，没太用力，双腿夹紧了Steve精瘦的腰，声音狂乱、完全无法控制自己：“老天啊……Steve……天……”

“是的……”Steve同样语无伦次，凌乱的吻不停地落到Bucky脸上，抓住了Bucky瘦长结实的腿，低头亲吻他大腿内侧苍白的皮肤，将它们架到了自己的肩膀上，再低头看Bucky的脸。Bucky半阖着眼睛，红润的嘴唇颤抖着，被汗水打湿的头发粘到了脸颊边，Steve伸出手指轻柔地拨开那几绺碎发，一只手撑住了自己的身体，另一只手握住了Bucky的义肢，用十分轻柔的动作将它按住，五指和金属相扣。Bucky的脸涨得通红：“Steve……”他的声音像是上好的枫糖一年粘稠甜蜜，眼神胶着在Steve潮红的脸颊上，用完好的那只手抚摸Steve的脸颊，忽然将他拉下来，轻柔地吻上了Steve的嘴唇。这是一个无比温柔的吻，他们小心翼翼地吸吮着对方，轻轻用鼻尖碰触彼此，像是个第一次尝到甜蜜糖果的孩子，万般不舍地享用着期盼已久的美味。Steve的动作变得和缓，但每一下都进得很深、将Bucky撑得慢慢的，仿佛身体里、世界上只有Steve的存在。就在Bucky以为这一切不会更完满时，Steve的手转而握上了他早已湿漉漉的阴茎上下撸动。Bucky从喉咙深处发出一声哽咽，舒服得闭起了眼睛，脚趾都蜷缩了起来，右手紧紧插进Steve的头发，语无伦次地催促他“快一些”“再深一点”以及“用力”。Steve却不理会，用自己的节奏深深地进入Bucky、轻柔地抚慰他的阴茎，直到Bucky在他手心射出来，因为高潮而蠕动不已的下体紧紧夹着Steve的阴茎，让Steve也舒服得差点高潮。他搂紧了Bucky的肩膀，咬着Bucky的耳垂喘气，又在Bucky湿热的身体里滑动了几次才抽出来，射在Bucky大腿之间。Bucky躺在床上，浑身都是汗，小腹和大腿上黏糊糊地沾着两个人的精液，并不怎么舒服，但他不想动，意识仿佛在云端漂浮，快活得简直怀疑自己正在做梦。Steve懒懒地趴在他身上，枕着Bucky的肩膀，一只手沿着Bucky的右手臂上下滑动，指尖跳舞一般轻轻地滑过Bucky的皮肤，逗得Bucky笑出了声：“嘿……”他低头搂住Steve，亲吻他的发旋，试着翻动身体。Steve顺势滚到床另一边侧躺着，和Bucky面对面，手滑到Bucky腰后方，揉着他弹性十足的屁股：“嘿……”他也说，脸上挂着一个慵懒的微笑。

Bucky抚摸Steve的脸，在他将一根手指插进自己刚被操开的后穴时笑起来，凑过去亲Steve的嘴角：“第二轮？”

Steve当然不会拒绝这么棒的邀请，更别说刚才的性爱是他为数不多的经历中最棒的一次。他搂紧了Bucky，插进了第二根手指温柔滴搅动，感受着对方柔滑湿润的内部，正打算掀起下一波狂澜时，被丢在餐厅的手机疯狂地响了起来。

“Steve？”Bucky轻声问，Steve摇摇头，只管咬他的耳垂：“别理它。”

手机锲而不舍地尖叫，安静，尖叫，再安静，重复了三次之后终于彻底安静了，Steve如释重负，搂住Bucky的身体，阴茎顶端再次顶入了他那个已经被操得十分柔软的穴口。就在这时，换成Bucky的手机响铃不止了，两个人面面相觑，Bucky先笑出了声：“十块钱堵是Natasha。”

Steve垂头丧气地栽进Bucky怀里，下面软了一半，实在做不下去了。


End file.
